


a mhuirnín

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: happy birthday beautiful ♡♡♡♡♡





	a mhuirnín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



> happy birthday beautiful ♡♡♡♡♡

He breathed.

Long, slow, measured breaths as his heart beat hard enough to crack his ribs and send it soaring from his chest. Hands clenched and fingers eager to tap and fidget, to release the nervous energy making his foot tap when he sat, making his body move as he paced. The airport was busy, people coming and going at their own paces, living their lives separately from the man in a grey sweater, pacing and fidgeting and breathing.

And then the flight was called, and it only got worse.

His pacing was quicker, hands balling into fists as his quick steps took him in a tight loop near his seat. He had to be patient, he just had to be patient.

He shut his eyes as he took another measured breath, and ocean eyes from the other side of a computer screen pulled a smile across his face, pulled a happy sigh from anxious lungs. He always knew how to help him feel better, even when he wasn't with him.

He kept his eyes shut and breathed, his restless feet stilling, his clenching hands loosening. His body and mind more at peace.

He breathed.

A long inhale, a long exhale. In and out.

He opened his eyes.

And familiar bright blue eyes greeted him, a smile so bright and genuine it took his breath away.

And he ran straight toward him.


End file.
